Only Almost
by writergirl97
Summary: Philip Shortman really does take a lot to convince      ANOTHER fanfic on the amazing SuprSingr's fanfic. PhilXO.C. Soo... technically, O.cXO.c xD Enjoy.


"_Please,_ Phil!"

"No." Was the gruff response of said boy as he glided down the stairs with best friend and girl in tow. Who was also in the middle of asking the boy a very tough, and uncomfortable favor.

"But I need you to do this for me! It's only once and you don't even have to do anything!" Sarah kept pleading with the Shortman as she stalked him into the kitchen where Phil's older brothers Ham and Zach were sitting at the kitchen table. Ham was downing milk and about to take another chunk out of his sandwich with Zach blabbing on the phone to his girlfriend. His feet were propped on the table and the chair he was in were balancing on the back two legs.

"I _won't_ pretend to be your boyfriend just to impress your cousin! It's stupid." Leaf green irises were rolled as Phil leaned against the refrigerator to have eye contact with the begging sunshine eye girl in front of him while they debated. Technically, it was a fight, but Sarah was determined to sound more dignified than that, and called it them debating.

"It isn't to impress her…. exactly. I mean, she for some reason _assumes_ I have a boyfriend and went on and on about how she has to meet him, for us to go out on a double date and blah, blah, blah. And you're my only friend that's a _guy_. So I need you."

Phil stared at her hard and then faked a smile and cried, "Why yes! You are my love, my life, and my all! I'd do anything for you, my dear! All you have to do is ask. I'd lay my life on the line for you, my one and only!" Phil dramatically got on his knees and pulled Sarah's hand to his heart as he finished his dialogue. "I cannot and will not spend a day with out you! A date is all a trifle little matter. Marry me, for I cannot be with out you, my own!" With that, he brang her hand to his lips and kissed it excessively. All the while, she stared down at him with a slightly bemused and a little hurt glare, with her hand on her cocked hip.

"Stop being an over-dramatic jerk and just agree to it already." Phil immediately dropped his pretenses and gained his usual grumpy scowl.

A low chuckle was heard along with the whispered, "Fail!" By none other than Zachary Shortman. He had apparently hung up already with Sophie and now was watching the scene unfolding in front of him and his siblings intently.

Phil had leaned around his friend to glare at his brother while Sarah merely glanced at him over her shoulder with a raised eye brow. At the same moment, the two turned back to one another and had a stare down, silently urging one another to agree with them.

Gold and green clashed for what seemed like ages, while in reality was only about half a minute. Unable to take the intensity much longer, Sarah grunted and swiveled to face the other Shortman boys while Phil smirked with victory.

Which, subsequently, did not last. "Can one of _you_ guys do it then? I'd really appreciate it."

Ham and Zach exchanged glances and then shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'll have to check with Sophie first though."

Ham took a final sip of milk and then added, "Sure, it sounds like fun. I'll go if he can't." He then stood up and went to put his plate in the sink. Zach followed his lead to rise, but made it over to Sarah instead.

"So, when _is_ this shindig? I don't want it interfering with me and Soph—" Zach was blocked by his shorter brother who suddenly got in between him and the now startled girl. Phil's eyes looked ready to take a flame-thrower to the oldest brother if he even dared took another step towards Sarah. Zach smirked at the turn of events; he could definitely use this blatant show of sentiment for Sarah as blackmail for the dark haired kid. Zachary's hands went up into an 'I give up' pose as he backed away from the situation.

Phil, still in a bit of a rage, turned to his girl and growled, "Just tell me where to meet you and I'll be there." Sarah's eyes lit up instantly and she pounced on him in happiness. She hugged him tightly and pecked him half a dozen times on the cheek before she actually responded.

"Oh, _thank_ you Phil! You won't regret it, I swear!" The excited and bubbly tone she possessed at that moment _almost_ made it worth the torture he surely would have to endure.

But…. Only almost.


End file.
